There's always a sunshine
by altrilast13
Summary: This is the sequel to "I give up". Lucy was hugged by a mysterious person and when she turned around, she was surprise to see the man who hugged her. Can this person help with her problem or maybe something else might happen? Lufus fanfic!


**There's always a sunshine**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Lucy, I'm sorry." The man right in front of me hugged me. Before crashing into his chest, I got a glimpse of blonde hair. Just a few moments ago I was kissing the man who I **used** to love and now I was being hugged by a man that I haven't even recognized yet. I pulled away from the hug but not having at least 5 minutes of enjoying the warmth of someone else's body against mine. When I parted from the person who was hugging me, I was surprised.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"R-Rufus?" Lucy gasped. Now standing in front of her was Sabertooth's own Memory-maker, Rufus Lohr. (**A/N:** I'm really sorry that most of you guys were expecting a Sticy fic but I really want to make a Lufus for once, maybe next time)

"I'm sorry for the surprise Lucy." Rufus gave Lucy a weak smile.

"Rufus… why are you doing here? And how did you know that I was here?" Lucy stepped backwards from the masked man.

"For you" was Rufus's brief response. Lucy didn't understand what he meant when he said that but all she knows that Rufus's tone was kind of sad. Lucy stepped forward to see his face clearly.

"You know this is the first time I've talked to you Rufus." Lucy smiled. She was now a few inches away from Rufus's face. Seeing the difference of their distance from each other, Rufus blushed.

"Miss Lucy, I think we should get out of the rain." Rufus said, changing the subject. "You might catch a cold from this awful weather. Here." Rufus placed the red thick jacket he was just wearing on Lucy's back. "Before your undergarments would be fully shown." Rufus blushed, looking away. Lucy looked down and was surprise to see that her clothes were really wet from the rain.

"T-thank you for t-telling me, Rufus." Lucy stuttered, too embarrassed to say her sentence straight.

"We should better get going then." Rufus said, shifting his head towards Lucy's direction.

"Where to?" Lucy asked.

"To my house. It will just take us a few minutes to arrive at my place." Rufus said. Lucy just nodded at the man and then followed him to his house. On the way to Rufus's house, some people spotted the known Sabertooth Memory-maker and Fairy Tail Celestial wizard sharing an umbrella together. Some girls even squeal just by seeing the sight of the two together.

"Does that mean Rogue and Lucy were never together?" Said by an anonymous girl.

"But doesn't Lucy-chan have a thing for Rogue?" Said by the other.

"Who cares if they weren't together? Rogue was better off with another girl than being with Lucy anyways." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it really that obvious that she used to like Rogue? Rufus noticed that Lucy was really hurt from listening to the girl's insult.

"Miss Lucy, don't listen to them." Rufus put his free arm around Lucy and pulled her close to his body. "Who cares of what they think?"

"T-thanks Rufus." The blonde girl blushed as she hid her scarlet-colored face from Rufus. _Lucy, why the heck are you blushing right now? _Lucy scolded herself in her thoughts. While Lucy was too busy scolding herself, she didn't notice that Rufus was secretly smiling at her. "_I just don't get you Rogue. Why didn't you notice Lucy's feelings for you in the past?"_ Rufus said to himself.

As the two continue to walk to Rufus's house, Rufus kept on holding onto Lucy's shoulder, keeping her close to him while Lucy kept on blushing at his gesture but even though they were already next to each other, both blondes kept quiet.

"So, Rufus… can you tell me how you really found me?" Lucy asked, finally breaking the silence between them. Rufus faced Lucy with an unsure look plastered on his face.

"Can I just tell you later?" Rufus looked down, avoiding staring at Lucy's face.

"Oh okay." Lucy felt awkward after that brief conversation.

After that brief conversation, Lucy didn't bother to start another conversation. After a few more minutes, they finally reached their destination, Rufus's house. As they enter the huge house, dozens of staff people came to greet Rufus and Lucy.

"Welcome back Master Rufus."

After the greetings, an old lady appeared in front of them.

"Welcome back Rufus," the old lady greeted. "I see you brought a visitor." The old lady smiled at Lucy's direction, seeing the gentle smile from the lady, Lucy also smiled at her.

"Ahhh, yes. Grandma, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is my grandmother." Rufus introduced the two ladies to each other.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Lucy said, smiling.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, too. It seems like the both of you were caught in the rain, am I right?" Rufus's grandmother commented.

The two blondes just giggled a bit to the old lady's comment.

"Now,now. Lucy-chan come with me and I'll give you some dry clothes to replace your wet ones." The old lady quickly took Lucy away from Rufus and took her to nearby room.

"Grandma, you never changed." Rufus smirked.

_A few minutes later…_

Rufus was now out of his wet clothes and was now resting inside his family's library (A/N: Still inside the house). He sat near a window, reading an old spell book as he waits for Lucy.

"Hello Rufus," a voice called out.

Rufus averted his head from the book to take a look at the person who just called onto him and was surprised to see Lucy wearing an elegant black dress.

"Miss Lucy, you look rather elegant right now." Rufus made his way to Lucy's direction and as he was inches away from Lucy, he slowly leans down and took Lucy's right hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Lucy felt blood gushing to her face causing to make a slight blush.

"So Miss Lucy would you like to take a look at some ancient books?" Rufus asked, standing up.

"S-sure." Lucy stuttered.

As the two wander around in the library, Lucy thought of starting another conversation with Rufus.

"Rufus if you won't mind me asking again but could you tell me how you found me?"

"Well, I saw you." Rufus briefly explained. "It all started this morning…*Flashback*

**(◕****‿****◕)**…**Flashback**…**(◕****‿****◕)**

**Rufus's P.O.V.**

When Rogue and Yukino left the guild, I left the guild after. I wasn't following them though, I was searching for something. Something to cheer up Lucy's broken heart. After hearing the news about Lucy's sudden ignorance towards Rogue, I already knew that the reason why she did that.

I was planning on telling Rogue what was Lucy's reason but I still didn't tell him because I knew Lucy wanted for Rogue to discover for himself. Just this afternoon, after wasting another day on looking for Lucy's gift I happened to pass by Sting and Rogue's house, I was surprised to see a blonde girl running out of their house.

"Lucy?" I said to myself.

As I looked closely, I saw that she was crying. I was about to yell her name but someone else beat me to it.

"Lucy! Wait!" Rogue shouted. Before I could ran after Lucy, I quickly went to Rogue.

"Rogue! What did you do to Lucy!?" I shouted. I gripped onto Rogue's shirt so hard that I was almost lifting him.

"Rufus? What are you doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Tell me Rogue! What happen to you and Lucy?" I shouted.

"She confessed to me and we kissed. Then she said she's just gonna give up on me." Rogue's face darkened. I let go of Rogue's shirt and took in a deep breath and BAM! I hit his right cheek hard.

"Rogue, you can be such an idiot sometimes! You only knew about Lucy's feelings just now?" Rufus said. "You know the day when you told us about your relationship with Yukino, I was really shocked. I guess Yukino can be a great catch but if you ask me, I would have chosen Lucy to be my girlfriend. She can be a loudmouth and all but she's nice, beautiful, smart, caring and… and," I said, trying to think of another adjective to describe Lucy. All Rogue can do was smirked at me.

"Go."

"Huh?"

"Rufus, I'm telling you to go now. I think you're a better lover for my friend than I am so I need you to go after her." Rogue simply said. "What do you think you're waiting for? Go!"

And just as Rogue requested, I went after Lucy .It took some time to find her but I still found her, crying under the rain. I was already panting from exhaustion by the time I found her. I slowly walked towards her to shelter from the rain and hugged her.

**(◕****‿****◕)**…**End of Flashback**…**(◕****‿****◕)**

_Normal P.O.V._

"So that's how I found you in the middle of the rain." Rufus said.

"Umm… so d-does that mean…y-you l-like me Rufus?" Lucy stuttered. Lucy blushed as she hid her scarlet-colored face from Rufus.

"Hmph. Does this answer your question?" Rufus smirked.

He leaned in closer to Lucy's face and kissed her without hesitation. He put his left arm around Lucy's waist and moved her body closer to his. As the two were still kissing, the rain finally stopped.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait, you guys. I have just been too busy and aside from that, I'm trying to rewrite my other fic since the doc went missing from my USB. **

**And I'm also sorry if Lucy kinda moved on too soon. I'm really sorry but it doesn't mean that Lucy is a slut.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all like it. Some guessed the right guy but most of you guessed that it was gonna be Sting because of his same hair color as Rufus. I'm really sorry about that if it wasn't Sting though.  
**

**Reviews, anyone? :)  
**


End file.
